Love to You
by broke lukas
Summary: Naruto, gadis cuek yang menikah dengan seorang pria pilihan ayahnya. Dan ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan cintanya tumbuh untuk seorang pria yang telah menjadi suaminya./ SasufemNaru/ Banyak typo/ twoshot. by : B Broke.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : Ada out character- nya. Alur cepat, banyak Typo dan segala kekurangan.**

 **Love to You By ; B "Broke" (bukan Lukas)**

Uchiha Naruto, gadis berusia 19 tahun. Mahasiswa ilmu sosial semester pertama. Tinggal se apartement dengan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya sebagai putra teman ayahnya sejak dua bulan lalu yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pria berusia 24 tahun, seorang pembisnis yang menyandang jabatan sebagai CEO muda menggantikan ayahnya.

Naruto bukanlah gadis pembangkang, karena itulah ia menerima perjodohan dan menikah setelah lulus SMA dengan pria yang belum pernah ia kenal dan jumpai. Ia tidak pernah peduli, seberapa buruk atau tampannya pasangannya itu, asal bukan pria yang suka mengatur- atur penampilannya seperti ayah serta ibunya.

Naruto bukan gadis tomboy, ia hanya lebih nyaman mengenakan pakaian pria dan memotong pendek rambutnya sehingga penampilannya menyerupai seorang pria tulen. Ia gadis cuek, bahkan dengan lingkungannya, tidak pernah berfikir panjang dan lebih suka bertindak.

Sekali lagi, Naruto adalah gadis cuek. Bahkan setelah pria yang menjadi suaminya mengatakan orientasi sexsualnya yang menyimpang, ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Seperti itulah pria kaya nan tampan, fikirnya. Dia bersyukur karena tidak akan mengandung dalam waktu dekat. Ia merasa masih lajang, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Dia bahkan bisa bebas berganti pakaian di depan suaminya tanpa gugup atau takut disentuh. Tentunya ia yakin kalau seorang gay tidak akan tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya, seberapapun moleknya tubuh wanita itu.

"Sudah bangun? Aku memasak pasta untuk sarapan." Ujar Naruto begitu melihat suaminya keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

"Hmm.." Pria berambut raven itu membalas dengan gumaman tak niat. Diambilnya secangkir kopi di atas meja makan dan meminumnya seraya duduk di kursi meja makan, bersebelahan dengan dapur.

"Makanlah." Naruto meletakkan sepiring pasta di hadapan suaminya, sedang ia sendiri duduk di tempat yang berseberangan dan mulai menyantap jatahnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, hanya suara dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar. Tentunya Naruto lebih menyukai ketenangan sehingga dia tidak berniat memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tetapi sepertinya suaminya sedang ingin mengobrol.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Biasa saja." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Apa ada pria yang kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang datar pasta yang masih tinggal setengah.

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Apa kau ingin aku mengenalkan beberapa teman priaku padamu?" balas Naruto, membuat mata berbeda warna itu saling pandang. Onyx dengan Shafir. Cukup lama, dan dengan emosi masing- masing.

"… Tidak." Ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam, "Terimakasih, tapi aku lebih suka yang berpengalaman." Lanjutnya dengan suara datar. Naruto memutar mata bosan. Ayolah, dunia perkuliahan itu luas. Mau mencari yang masih virgin atau berpengalamanpun juga ada.

Sarapan yang tertunda itupun akhirnya dilanjutkan. Sasuke menyantap setengah pastanya dan Naruto mengaduk- aduk makanannya. "Jadi, apa nanti malam kamu akan menginap di tempat pacarmu lagi?" Naruto bertanya santai, mengacuhkan pastanya dan segera meminum susunya. Mata sekelam malam meliriknya tajam.

"Aku sarankan jangan dulu, suamiku. Karena ayah dan ibumu mengundang kita untuk bermalam di tempat mereka." Lanjutnya setelah menyantap habis pastanya, kemudian beranjak seraya membawa bekas piring dan gelas kotor miliknya dan Sasuke untuk dicuci. "Aku akan pulang cepat. Kuharap kaupun begitu, karena sopir ayah akan menjemput kita pukul dua siang nanti."

Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan, gadis muda itu segera beranjak mengambil jaket orange kesayangannya dan tas selempangnya kemudian melenggang keluar apartement.

"Ittekimashu!" serunya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Naruto melalui harinya dengan sangat bosan. Bahkan hanya untuk berkumpul bersama kawan- kawannya ia nampak enggan. Jadilah dia hanya duduk di perpustakaan, membaca buku atau novel kesayangannya sampai jam kuliahnya datang.

"Sendirian, Uchiha- san?" Sapa sebuah suara beriton membuat Naruto mendongakkan kepala untuk memandang si penyapa.

"Sabaku- san. Kau sendiri, sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Naruto setengah tak niat setengah penasaran. Setahu Naruto, Sabaku Gaara adalah senior semester tiga yang lebih suka berkumpul bersama gangnya daripada menyendiri di perpustakaan. Apalagi ia adalah mahasiswa terkenal yang popular di kalangan gadis- gadis muda. Tampan, ber- IQ tinggi, semampai, dan seorang atlet Basket. Seperti suaminya. Tapi menurutnya wajah pemuda itu cenderung cantik, kalau dipasangkan dengan suaminya.. entahlah.

"Meminjam buku. Tapi begitu melihatmu sendirian di sini membuatku ingin menyapa."

"Oh." Perasaannya saja atau pria ini tengah PDKT dengannya. Karena entah di manapun dan hampir setiap hari, Gaara selalu mencoba menyapa dan memula pembicaraan di antara mereka saat sedang bertemu, dan tak segan pula menanyakan urusan yang sedikit err.. pribadi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau baca?" Benarkan. Ia pria kepo. Fikir Naruto agak jengkel.

Dipandangnya paras elok sang putra Adam lekat- lekat, membuat Gaara sedikit salah tingkah sampai- sampai ia tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk pipinya. Naruto mendengus.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Gaara bertanya dengan was- was

"Tidak. Tapi ada sesuatu di fikiranmu."

Gaara mengangguk menanggapi, kemudian ia menganbil tempat duduk di hadapan Naruto. Rasanya kurang santai jika harus mengobrol sambil berdiri.

"Oh, aku hanya berfikir. Bagaimana jadinya kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Sabaku Gaara tersenyum manis seraya bertopang dagu melihat lawannya menyernyitkan dahi, ia tahu gadis di hadapannya itu pitar untuk bisa menangkap maksudnya. "Kau menembakku?" Gocha!, Gaara sukses menyeringai.

Itulah tipe kesukaannya, to the point, tanpa tersipu malu dan pura- pura tidak mengerti ataupun modus. Naruto benar- benar menarik untuknya.

"Tentu. Dan aku menunggu jawabannya." Tuntut Gaara dengan nada tenang.

Naruto terlihat berfikir. Hei, bukan salahnya kalau ia dikira masih single, bahkan setelah menggunakan marga suaminya. Pernikahannya tidaklah dilakukan secara besar- besaran. Hanya orang- orang tertentu saja yang diundang ke pestanya. Lagipula hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak seperti Pasutri.

"Entahlah, Sabaku- san. Kita baru kenal beberapa hari." Tolak Naruto halus, atau ragu.

Ya, dia ragu. Baru kali ini dia ditembak seorang pria tak kalah tampan dari suaminya. Yang mungkin benar- benar menyukainya, sejujurnya Naruto ingin menerimannya, agar kehidupannya sedikit berbeda. Toh suaminya juga punya pacarkan, tapi.. haruskah ia menduakan?

Sekarang statusnya adalah istri. Apakah pantas bila seorang istri bermain api dibelakang suami? Walaupun, suaminya seperti itu tetapi, bagi Naruto itu tidaklah etis.

"Oke. Tidak masalah, mungkin kita perlu saling mengenal dulu. oh ya, panggil saja aku Gaara, Naru- Chan."

"Baiklah, Gaara- Kun."

.

.

.

Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, mata sewarna langit musim semi itu terus memandang jalanan di depannya dengan diam. Saat ini gadis bernama Uchiha Naruto itu tengah menuju ke kediaman Uchiha bersama Suaminya. Cukup risih juga karena ia harus menggunakan gaun putih gading lengan panjang pilihan mertuannya.

Diliriknya pria berkemeja biru tua di sampingnya, juga nampak asik memandangi jalanan dari kaca mobil sampingnya. membuat mereka nampak saling memunggungi. Dia tahu bahwa suaminya tengah bosan, apalagi sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu ayahnya yang tahu penyimpangannya dan menentangnya keras sampai menikahkan mereka berdua.

"kau baik- baik saja, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto mencairkan suasana, tapi pandangannya kembali ke jalanan. Tak menghiraukan mata gelap suaminya menghujani punggungnya dengan tajam.

"Hhh.." Helaan nafas terdengar. Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok kursi penumpang. Dan memandang ke arah depan, membuat Naruto tertarik untuk menatap paras elok suaminya.

"Ada masalah dengan kekasihmu?" Bisik Naruto menduga.

Kelopak mata yang sempat tertutup beberapa detik itu kembali terbuka. Kini mata sekelam langit malam menghujam paras istrinya yang bermake- up tipis, cukup cantik dan terlihat alami. Rambut pirang yang biasanya berantakan kini disisir rapi dan lurus sampai ke batas leher, juga jepitan rambut berbentuk jeruk di sudut kening itu membuat sosok Naruto jauh dari kesehariannya.

"…"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terus mengamati paras istrinya yang manis tanpa berniat menjawab. "Tak apa jika tak mau cerita. Itu juga bukan urusanku. Kalau kau rindu, hubungi saja setelah kita ke kamar nanti." Ujar Naruto setelah yakin bahwa suaminya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia merasa bodoh karena bertanya hal pribadi suaminya, jadi dia lebih baik tidak membahasnya lagi.

"Ah ya, tadi ada seorang mahasiswa popular di kampusku yang menyatakan perasaan padaku." Curhatnya. Teringat akan sosok jangkung berkulit putih dan berwajah oval yang menemaninya selama di perpustakaan kampus untuk membaca.

"Kau menerimanya?" Sasuke berujar datar. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada deretan bangunan megah sepanjang jalan.

"Tidak. Atau belum. Aku tidak mungkin menerimanya jika baru beberapa hari kenal. Rasanya aneh."

"Tapi kau langsung menerimaku menjadi suamimu."

"Itu berbeda."

"Begitu."

Hening sejenak. Hingga tiba- tiba mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah bertingkat. Sang sopir keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang dan menunduk hormat. "Kita telah sampai, tuan."

Keduanya turun dari mobil. Sementara sang sopir memarkirkan mobil ke garasi. Pasangan muda itu berjalan mendekati sepasang pasutri Uchiha senior yang telah menanti di depan pintu masuk. Naruto menarik tangan suaminya untuk digenggam. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus bersikap romantis saat ini, jika tidak mau mendapat masalah.

"Wah- wah, kau terlihat mempesona, sayangku. Ternyata tidak sia- sia aku mengirimkan baju itu agar kau kenakan." Ibu dua anak bernama Mikoto mendekat, memeluk gemas menantu kesayangannya itu. Wajah semi tuanya terlihat berseri setelah mendapat senyuman manis dari Naruto.

"Terimakasih ibu." Ucap Naruto. Pandangannya kini teralih kepada pria di samping Mikoto.

"Selamat sore, ayah. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, menantuku. Masuklah, kita berbincang di dalam."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, setelah berbincang dan makan malam. Kini Pasutri muda itu telah berada di kamar mereka. Terlihat Naruto yang tengah berganti pakaian dengan kaos yang lebih longgar serta celana tiga perempat berbahan katun.

Sedangkan Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Sepasang iris onyxnya memandang sang istri yang bersiap tidur di sofa. Lagi.

"Tidurlah di kasur. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Setidaknya tidurlah bersebelahan denganku untuk saat ini."

Naruto yang telah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang menatap punggung suaminya yang asik mengenakan pakaian. "Melakukanpun tidak masalah untukku. Lagipula kita sudah menikah. Hanya saja kebiasaanku untuk tidur di sofa tidak bisa hilang."

"Terserah kalau begitu." Ketus Sasuke menanggapi.

Pria muda bersurai biru gelap itu berjalan dan mendudukan diri di ranjang, mengambil handphone- nya di meja nakas dan memandanginya lama tanpa melakukan apapun. Membuat Naruto menyernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa?" Sesaat mata tajam Sasuke melirik ke arah istrinya. "Kalau rindu tinggal hubungi sajakan?" lanjut gadis bersurai pirang sambil mendengus geli. Lucu sekali melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang ganteng luarbiasa nan dingin itu galau karena pacar lelakinya. Huh, menggelikan… atau menyedihkan.

Perasaan asing tiba- tiba merasuki hatinya, entah sejak kapan gadis itu mulai merasakannya. Hatinya serasa dicubit saat melihat suaminya seperti sekarang. Ia memang gadis cuek, tetapi.. tetap saja ia bisa merasa karena mempunyai hati. Menyesakkan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Mengenyahkan fikiran terakhirnya sebelum berbalik memunggungi suaminya. "Jika sudah selesai. Tolong matikan lampunya ya." Serunya yang kemudian memejamkan mata. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya pula, ia tidur tanpa selimut. Toh ruangannya sudah diberi penghangat ruangan. Jadi tak perlu khawatir akan kedinginan.

Secepat ia memejamkan mata, secepat itu pula mimpi menyambutnya. Meninggalkan pria muda dengan kulit seputih porselen yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil gadis itu. Tatapan sepasang iris onyx itu menyendu saat melihat wajah polos gadis yang tengah berlabuh dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi di kediaman Uchiha muda. Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang pendek. Tengah mengaduk- aduk sup tomat kesukaan suaminya. Semalam pria itu tidak pulang, kemungkinan pagi ini ia akan pulang untuk sarapan dan berganti pakaian. Menginap di tempat pacarnya bukan sesuatu yang baru untuk Sasuke, Naruto sudah terbiasa. Yang jadi fikiran gadis itu untuk saat ini adalah keadaan suaminya yang kacau setelah pulang dari kediaman orang tuanya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Jujur saja, beberapa hari ini dan entah sejak kapan perasaanya sedikit sensitive jika berurusan tentang Sasuke dan sikapnya.

"Mungkinkah…"

Ttrrr ttrrr

Getar ponsel dalam sakunya memutus gumaman lirihnya. Dengan tenang dimatikannya kompor gas di hadapannya dan segera membuka ponsel. Sebuah pesan masuk dari suaminya sukses membuatnya tercenung.

 **From : Sasuke- Temeboy**

 _Masaklah lebih banyak._

 _Aku akan pulang membawa teman_

"Teman?" Naruto berujar lirih, ia berfikir sebentar. Kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di samping pisau dapur. Perlahan ia mulai melanjutkan masakannya.

Naruto tahu makna 'teman' bagi Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke akan mengajak pacarnya kemari.. bertemu dengannya, istrinya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri, jika kini dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Yeah, semoga saja bukan pria yang sama kekarnya dengan suaminya. Atau itu akan sangat mengerikan untuk Naruto bayangkan.

Tetapi, suara ponsel kembali terdengar. Kali ini nada panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat diangkatnya telfon itu tanpa melihat nama sipemanggil. "Halo?" Naruto menyapa tidak penuh minat, handphonenya ia pegang dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya kembali mengaduk sup yang hampir matang.

'Hai, Naru- chan. Apa kabar?' Naruto menyernyit. Ia menatap ponselnya sejenak untuk mendapati nomer telfon tak dikenal setelah itu menempelkannya kembali ke telinga kiri.

"Saba_ ah, maksudku Gaara- kun. Aku baik. Bagaimana kau tahu nomorku?"

'Dari seorang kenalan. Apa kau ada waktu hari ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton.'

"Bagaimana ya.. Aku.."

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiaanya. Diikuti sapaan yang begitu khas di pendengarannya.

"Tadaima."

"Maaf, Gaara- kun. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Sampai jumpa." Putusnya cepat kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke." Balasnya begitu melihat suaminya berjalan ke arahnya diikuti seorang pemuda bersurai hitam di belakangnya.

"Hn. Apa yang kau masak, Naru?" Sasuke bertanya. Ia mendekati istrinya serta mencicipi masakannya. Kemudian dengan lembut memandang ke arah pria yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kau bisa makan sup tomat dengan tahu kan, Tetsu?" Tanyanya. Dibalas senyuman manis pria itu. Membuat Naruto tertegun. Semanis inikah pacar Sasuke? Batinnya

"Aku bisa menyisihkannya, Sasu- kun." Jawabnya. Sekali lagi Naruto terpaku, suara halus dan lembut di pendengaran milik pria itu entah kenapa menambah beban hatinya.

Naruto mulai menyiapkan Sarapan mereka di meja makan, saat Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Tetsu dan mengacuhkannya. Mereka berdua asik mengobrol. Sepasang shafir milik gadis satu- satunya yang berada di sana terus menyorot mereka dengan setitik luka. Tetapi dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

Jika tahu seperti ini, seharusnya ia menerima saja ajakan kencan Gaara. Lihatlah, betapa serasinya mereka. Bahkan suaminya yang selalu bersikap datar dan dingin padanya bisa berlaku selembut itu pada pemuda bersurai hitam itu. Sedangkan pria pasangannya begitu manis dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi putihnya. Beginikah pasangan gay? Kenapa lebih romantis?.

"Hhhh.. " Naruto menghela nafas. Ia telah selesai menghidangkan masakannya, dan mereka kini tengah menikmatinya.

Naruto harus mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa ia gadis cuek, sehingga ia berusaha bersikap sewajarnya dengan bermain ponsel untuk menghilangkan kekalutannya. Di hadapannya, secangkir coklat hangat menemani paginya dengan setia.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" pertanyaan dengan suara beriton, berasil mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel.

"Sudah." Bohongnya.

"Apa kau tidak kencan? Ini hari minggu."

"Tidak, aku siang nanti harus ke perpustakaan kota. Mencari resensi untuk pembuatan makalah."

"Eh, mamangnya Naru- chan sudah semester berapa? Maaf, jika aku memanggilmu dengan sok akrab. Sasu- kun sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku." Kali ini suara lembutlah yang menyahut. Naruto terdiam, memandang pria itu sedikit lebih lama sebelum membalas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa- apa, Tetsu- kun. Aku baru semester pertama."

"Wah. Kamu ambil jurusan apa?" Pemuda bernama tetsu itu kembali bicara, dengan nada antusias.

"Aku.."

"Sudahlah, Tetsu. Segera habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah ini kita ke taman kota. Bukankah kau ingin jalan- jalan." Potong Sasuke cepat, terdengar sedikit nada cemburu dalam ucapannya. Membuat Naruto meringis karena lagi- lagi perasaan menyesakkan itu datang kembali. Cemburu dengan istrinya sendiri? Sifat seorang gay memang selalu possessive ya, batinnya miris.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau mau ikut, Naru- chan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Naruto menjawab singkat. Ia terdiam, hatinya sakit sampai- sampai ia tak mampu untuk membalas tatapan tajam suaminya.

.

.

To be continue

..

Hai semua.. untuk pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan Kost Absurd. maafkan saya, belum bisa melanjutkan karena belum ada mood humor. Walau ada ide, tapi kalau mood nggak ada juga percuma. Pasti bakal garing dan aneh.

Akhir- akhir ini saya memang kesusahan buat cerita. Ini saja saya mengedit cerita lama milik saya yang sudah usang. Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan bersedia memberi review.

Fic yang ini temanya ringan kok, dan akan selesai di chapter dua nanti. Hehe

Salam : B "Broke".

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Massashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasufemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 **Warning : Alur cepat, Typo banyak.**

 **Love to You by; B Broke (alias Be)**

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, dan ia merasakannya, tapi.. ia belum yakin. Seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda benama Megami Tetsu di rumahnya waktu itu, perasaannya terhadap sang suami berubah. Dia memang masih melakukan tugas- tugasnya sebagai istri, hanya saja.. ia. . merasa enggan hanya untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Bahkan ia sudah jarang berbincang, menghindari lebih tepatnya. Dia yakin ada yang salah, bagaimana perasaan sesak itu terus menghantuinya setiap melihat sikap suaminya. Mungkinkah dugaan awalnya benar? Bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta.

Jatuh cinta kepada suaminya sendiri. Dan saat ini ia tengah kecewa atau mungkin.. cemburu. Ini membuatnya gila, sejak kapan ia mulai mencintai suaminya, dan kenapa harus. Bukankah di awal ia cukup senang karena tidak terlalu terikat dengan orang berstatus suami, lalu sekarang. . .

"Ya tuhan.." Keluhnya dengan frustasi. Diacaknya surai pirang cerahnya dengan gemas sampai berantakan.

Dia stress, mencintai orang yang takkan pernah balik mencintainya membuat ia berfikir ekstrim. Apakah selamanya ia akan menjadi perawan dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dulu, suaminya mengatakan orientasi menyimpangnya sebelum menikah dan ia baik- baik saja. Karena dalam fikirannya setelah menikah, beberapa bulan kemudian atau tahun bersama tanpa cinta ia akan bertemu dengan sosok yang dicintainya. Meminta cerai dan hidup bahagia dengan sosok itu.

Tapi nyatanya, ini diluar perkiraannya. Dia mencintai suaminya yang gay, sudah menikah, dan hidup dalam satu atap bersama. Hanya satu yang kurang, dia tidak bahagia.

"Jelek sekali wajahmu, Naru- chan." Ujar sebuah suara. Membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Gaara- kun. Sejak kapan?" tanyanya. Melihat seorang pemuda 21 tahun itu sudah duduk di depannya di bangku kantin.

"Sejak kamu mengeluh. Ada apa? Masalah?" Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kisah hidup tragisnya pada pria yang baru beberapa dekade dikenalnya.

"Aku banyak fikiran. Tugas akhir semester membuatku frustasi." Naruto tidak bohong, itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang membuat fikirannya penuh.

"Hmm, aku bisa membantumu. Kalau mau sih."

"Tidak perlu. Terimakasih. Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Mau pesan apa? Sekalian aku pesankan makan siangnya."

"Ramen dan sekotak susu coklat saja."

"Okay. Silahkan tunggu sebentar, putri."

.

.

.

Makan malam itu hening seperti hari- hari sebelumnya, tapi atmosfer kali ini berbeda. Sasuke menyadari, bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan sikap istrinya akhir- akhir ini. Walau ia jarang di rumah, sedikitnya ia telah hafal perilaku dan sikap sang istri. Begitulah yang ia fikirkan saat mata kelamnya menatap wajah pucat dan kurang semangat istrinya. Gadis itu melamun untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau jadi sering melamun." Tanyanya. Naruto menyernyitkan dahi.

"Hmm.." gumaman itu lagi. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu naruto itu seakan enggan untuk berbicara dan mengobrol dengannya. "Aku merasa kau jadi menghidariku setelah kedatangan Tetsu kemari. Ada apa? Kau merasa jijik padaku?"

Onyx bertemu Shafir. Keduanya diam dan hanya saling menatap. Sampai Naruto mengerling, memutus kontak. "Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu sama sekali, Sasuke."

"Tapi kau lesu sekali kelihatannya. Aku yakin kau punya masalah." Tuntutnya. Bahkan sekarang tatapannya semakin menajam, memberi sedikit intimidasi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa- apa. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya lelah." Lelah dengan semua fikiranku, lanjutnya dalam hati.

GREEK!

Kursi kayu yang Naruto duduki bergeser saat si empunya berdiri. Merapikan sisa makanan yang tidak ia habiskan untuk dibawa ke tempat sampah. "Aku ingin istirahat. Apa kau akan menginap di tempat tetsu- kun lagi?" lirih gadis itu, masih cukup terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak. Masih ada laporan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau tidurlah."

"Hmm.." Tubuh ramping nan jangkung berbalut pakaian khas pemuda itu melangkah pelan menuju kamar mereka.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, tetapi Sasuke masih betah memandang makan malamnya yang juga masih bersisa tanpa berniat menyentuhnya kembali. Fikirannya berkecamuk mengenai sikap istrinya. Tentu ia tahu mengapa gadis itu seperti sekarang. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis bersurai pirang itu tengah menyembunyikan sakit hati dan kekecewaannya terhadap suami yang lebih memilih kekasihnya dari pada pasangan hidup yang sudah terikat pernikahan.

Dan Sasuke sadar. Naruto telah berkorban begitu banyak untuknya. Untuk menutupi keegoisannya dari orang luar, tidak menuntut ini dan itu, bahkan membiarkannya sebagaimana maunya. Seberapa tak pedulinya ia pada orang lain, ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan perasaan istrinya. Bahkan ia tahu, kalau Naruto mencintainya, terlihat dari berbagai kegiatannya di rumah ini, cara bicaranya mungkin terdengar tidak niat, tetapi begitu perhatian. Satu lagi, setia. Gadis itu tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang jelas- jelas mencintainya, dia hanya akan menceritakan keseharian di universitas tanpa ditutup- tutupi, dan itu menunjukkan bahwa dia percaya padanya, menginginkan keterbukaan.

Mungkin jika wanita yang menjadi istrinya bukanlah Naruto, wanita itu pasti akan memakinya, memintanya cerai atau bahkan tidak mau memandangnya lagi karena jijik. Mengingat itu, Sasuke ingin membalasnya. Membalas semua ketulusan istrinya saat mengurusnya. Membalas perhatiannya. Tetapi.. hatinya belum siap, ia masih takut. Benar- benar takut.

Takut bila kejadian yang membekas di hatinya akan terjadi lagi. Naïf memang, tapi inilah dirinya. Mungkin.. jika Tuhan mengabulkan, ia ingin merubah diri dan menerima Naruto sebagaimana mestinya suami menerima istrinya. Ya, dia berdo'a.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3.45 pagi. Naruto yang telah terbangun tidak berniat segera memulai aktivitasnya di dapur. Dia tidak tahu, sejak kapan dirinya berada satu kasur dengan suaminya dan saling berhadapan. Yang dia ingat, sebelum terlelap ia telah menjamah tempat faforitnya, sofa. Bukan kasur. Apakah suaminya yang sudah memindahkannya?

Sepasang bola mata sewarna langit musim panas itu terus menjelajah, memandang tiap jengkal paras elok suaminya, rahangnya yang tegas, bibir tipisnya, hidung mancung serta bulu mata lentiknya. Naruto begitu mengaguminya, hingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya telah menjelajahi wajah putih susu Sasuke. Dia yakin, kalau suaminya bukan seorang gay, pasti kekasihnya banyak sekali. Dia saja yang jarang mengagumi paras laki- laki kini dengan mudahnya mengatakan tampan untuk suaminya.

Jangan salah, naruto bukan gadis gampangan seperti kebanyakan wanita (yang rata- rata teman kampusnya) di luar sana. Ia paling malas melihat paras pemuda atau pria, bahkan yang paling tampan sekalipun. Baginya, pria itu sama saja. Hanya ayah dan mantan pacarnya yang sudah meninggallah yang mendapat predikat paling tampan darinya, walau kata orang mereka biasa saja.

Kembali, tangan tan ramping serta lentik itu kembali menjelajah. Mengusap surai raven suaminya dengan sayang. "Lembut sekali.." lirihnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke.." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan pria di hadapannya.

"Kau.. sosok yang kuhormati setelah ayah dan ibu.. aku.." Naruto dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening Sasuke dengan lembut dan dalam. Setelah itu melepasnya. "Aku mencintaimu.. suamiku."

Iris shafir sekali lagi memandang wajah tidur Sasuke sebelum menyibak selimut dan beranjak keluar kamar untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Tak menyadari bahwa kelopak salju itu telah terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris onyx yang memandang punggung Naruto dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.." lirih Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya sebuah suara beriton dingin saat Naruto telah siap membuka pintu. Melirik sebentar ke arah suaminya yang asik membaca Koran di sofa ruang tamu, menghadapnya.

"Gaara- kun mengajakku ke toko buku. Dia bilang ada novel baru yang telah rilis. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan, Sasuke?" Naruto balik bertanya seraya berjalan pelan mendekati suaminya yang masih tidak mau menatapnya.

"Hn. Kau kencan? Sejak kapan kalian jadian?"

"Ya, tapi kami tidak pacaran, dia mengusulkan untuk saling mengenal dahulu. Dan aku menyetujuinya."

Sasuke melirik istrinya. Wajah gadis itu masih tenang seperti biasanya, hanya lebih pucat serta pipinya agak tirus. Rambutnya juga semakin berantakan dari yang biasanya.

"Mengapa tidak langsung kau terima saja dia jadi pacarmu? Kupikir mungkin kalian cocok." Katanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Entah kenapa dadanya menjadi sedikit sesak begitu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tapi segera tak ia hiraukan.

"Entahlah. Aku inginnya seperti itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku belum bisa menerimanya. Mungkin suatu saat, entah kapan." Desah Naruto menanggapi perkataan suaminya, yang sejujurnya secara tak langsung menyakiti hatinya. Suaminya seolah mengharapkan ketidak setiaannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang dibutuhkan, aku pergi dulu. Ittekimashu!" lanjutnya yang langsung melenggang pergi. Menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dari pria bersurai raven itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh jangkung itu seakan membeku, terpaku menatap pemandangan paling mengusik dirinya akhir- akhr ini. Mata shafirnya tak pernah lepas melihat aktifitas ke dua pria yang duduk dengan jarak dua bangku di depannya, mereka asik berbincang sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. Tatapan lembut, tawa renyah, membuat dada Naruto tiba- tiba saja berdenyut nyeri.

Ia baru saja datang dan mendudukkan diri di meja tak jauh dari pasangan pria itu setelah beberapa jam lalu ia habiskan berkeliling toko buku bersama temannya. Dan sekarang, kedua matanya di hadapkan pada 'sesuatu' itu lagi.

"Naru- chan! Kau baik- baik saja?" Tanya Gaara khawatir, ia lihat wajah gadis itu menjadi lebih pucat dari esok tadi, ekspresinya juga nampak menahan sakit.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Gaara bertanya kembali saat tidak mendapat jawaban. Tangan putih porseleinnya mengusap pipi tirus gadis blonde itu, terlihat miris. Tetapi sukses membuat kelereng biru itu memandangnya.

Sejenak ia bisa melihat luka di sana, hanya saja ia tidak tahu karena apa. "Maaf Gaara- kun. Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Aku akan pulang, permisi." Dan setelahnya sosok jangkung itu pergi tanpa bisa dicegah.

.

.

.

Ruangan kecil berukura itu gelap, hanya ada sorotan kecil dari jendelanya. Sorot cahaya matahari tenggelam. Memantul pada sepasang manic hitam kelam yang tidak berhenti menatap tubuh ringkih seseorang yang tidur meringkuk di atas kasur sambil memeluk sehelai kemeja miliknya.

Sudah tiga jam lebih ia duduk di sofa, memandangi istrinya tertidur dengan mata sembab. Tidak perlu berfikirpun, sasuke tahu istrinya menangis. Dan hatinya merasa sakit melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu.

Ingatannya kembali saat di mana ia bercakap- cakap dengan pria yang ia sayangi. Tempat di mana ia dengan kaget melihat istrinya keluar caffe dengan setengah berlari, meninggalkan seorang pria cukup tampan yang ia kenali dari cerita istrinya sebagai Gaara.

 ** _Flashback_**

Suara dentingan gelas marmer pada piring kecil di atas meja memecah keheningan di antara dua pria yang saling menatap. "Jadi.. bisa jelaskan kenapa setelah melihat istri gadismu pergi kau terlihat tidak focus, Sasu- kun?" Ujar suara lembut itu disertai senyuman manis pria usia 22 tahun dihadapannya.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab, lantas ia menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan ekspresinya agar tak terbaca.

"Jangan bodoh, Sasu- kun. Aku tahu kau memikirkan istrimu. Bagaimanapun kalian sudah terikat."

Lagi- lagi Sasuke hanya terdiam, genggaman tangannya pada mug kecil itu mengerat.

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sasu- kun. Aku tahu hatimu mulai terbuka untuknya. Kamu mencintainya."

Mendengar ucapan Tetsu, Sasuke hanya terus diam tanpa membantah, karena memang itulah kenyataannya sekarang. Ia membohongi dirinya sendiri. "Pulang dan jelaskan semuanya pada istrimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

SRAG! Kursi kayu itu bergeser, menampakkan wajah kalut pria bersurai raven. Sasuke nampak frustasi dan tetsu mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kamu masih trauma?" Tanyanya lirih. Kedua maniknya menyayu sendu. Dan Sasuke masih enggan membuka suara. "Dengarkan aku, Uchiha Sasuke!" Akhirnya, Tetsu berujar tegas. Meminta perhatian dan atensi penuh dari pria dihadapannya. Matanya menghujam lurus pada Sasuke yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Adik kesayangannya.

"Sudah saatnya kau melawan traumamu. Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan tingkahmu yang selalu melarikan diri. Yakinkan dirimu, bahwa kali ini Tuhan telah mengirimkan wanita yang tepat untukmu."

"Jika kamu seperti ini terus, kalian berdualah yang akan tersakiti. Cukup sudah kamu bersembunyi dengan title gay. Kau sama sekali bukan pria seperti itu. Karena aku tahu, kamu hanya ingin melarikan diri. Jangan jadi orang pengecut selamanya. Lawan traumamu dan pergilah padanya. Aku yakin, Naruto adalah gadis yang tepat untukmu." Ucap Tetsu, sorot ketegasan memancar dari matanya. Tak ada jawaban, tetapi ia yakin. Sasuke tengah berfikir. Jadi diputuskannya untuk segera keluar caffe. "Fikirkan baik- baik. Aku pergi dulu, istri dan anak- anakku sudah menunggu. Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi."

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Ugh.." rintihan pelan menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dilihatnya istrinya tertidur dengan dahi berkerut dan wajah memerah. Ada yang tidak beres, fikirnya.

Dengan pelan ia bangkit berdiri, mendekati istrinya dan meraba pipi serta dahi gadis itu, "Panas." Gumamnya. Setelah itu dia segera beranjak menyiapkan baskom air hangat dan pakaian ganti. Istrinya deman, dan ia tidak ada waktu untuk melamun lebih lama. Kekhawatiran mendominasi Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kelopak sewarna caramel itu terbuka. Dan hal pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang manik hitam kelam yang menyorotnya tajam. Shafir bergulir, memandang kemeja biru donker yang melekat pada tubuh bidang suaminya. Senyum kecil tercipta, pakaian itu memang ciri khas suaminya. Kemeja yang ia peluk sambil menangis itu adalah pakaian kesukaan suaminya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke_ suaminya tercinta tengah mengenakannya.

"…"

"…"

Mengenakan?.. Naruto berfikir sejenak. Dan tiba- tiba, ingatan tentang ia menangis sesunggukan dengan kemeja Sasuke dalam pelukannya terlintas. Membuat wajah tan itu berganti sewarna tomat.

"Wajahmu kembali memerah. Demammu tinggi lagi, Naruto. Akan kuambilkan bubur juga obat penurun panas. Sepertinya, jika hanya mengompres kening tidak manjur untukmu." Sasuke hampir beranjak, tetapi dengan cepat. tangan kecil Naruto menarik lengannya. "Sa, sasuke.. ba, baju itu.." dengan terbata, gadis blonde itu berusaha menanyakan.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia baru sadar, istrinya yang malu ternyata terlihat menggemaskan. "Aku tahu. Kau merindukanku kan." Ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa malunya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju dapur, Sasuke telah bertekad. Dia akan memperbaiki sikap untuk istrinya, Uchiha Naruto. Dan dia akan berusaha melenyapkan traumanya, serta belajar mempercayai gadis blonde itu sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Sepasang shafir milik Naruto terus melirik Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk membereskan peralatan makannya dan obat yang sama dengan yang baru saja gadis itu telan. Naruto malu, dan sedih di waktu bersamaan. Dia tidak pernah melihat pria itu seperhatian ini, apalagi terhadapnya. mengingat bahwa Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyambut tangannya untuk bisa saling menepuk, membuat Naruto hampir menangis kembali.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Masih ada yang sakit?" Sasuke mendekat, menunduk menyejajarkan wajah mereka dan mengelus pipi tan hangat itu.

Naruto tidak tahu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua ini terasa tidak nyata untuknya. Baru beberapa jam lalu, ia melihat suaminya berkencan. Dan sekarang, pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi? Jika iya, ia hanya bisa berharap untuk tidak pernah bangun. Tetapi, jika ini nyata. Mampukah ia mengeraskan hatinya dan membutakan matanya pada kenyataan bahwa suaminya hanya milik orang lain serta berusaha menikmati perlakuan suaminya seperti sekarang?

Tuhan, tolonglah hamba.. batinnya seraya tersenyum miris.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke lagi. Dan Naruto tersentak karenanya. "I, iya?"

"Kau melamun. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibutuhkan, lekaslah tidur. Ini sudah larut."

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian beranjak berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya jengkel. "Aku sudah bilang tadi. Tidur denganku saja. Kau asik melamun sampai tak mendengar semua ucapanku. Dasar istri durhaka." Sasuke berkata ketus. Dengan sebal, diangkatnya gadis itu dan ditidurkannya di atas kasur. Perlakuannya yang tiba- tiba itu berhasil membuat Naruto membelalakkan mata. Memandang tak percaya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan memelototiku. Mulai sekarang, tidurlah bersebelahan denganku. Sofa itu mau kugusur ke toko barang bekas."

Perasaannya saja, atau Sasuke menjadi cerewet di mimpinya ini. Sepertinya Naruto merindukan Sasuke yang 'nyata'.

.

.

.

Waktu seminggu berlalu begitu cepat, dalam seminggu itu pula perubahan sikap Sasuke terlihat jelas. Pria itu menjadi sosok yang pengertian dan err.. protektif. Naruto tidak mengerti, mengapa sikap suaminya bisa berubah begitu cepat hanya karena ia terserang demam. Bahkan, Sasuke tiba- tiba saja menjelma menjadi sopir pribadinya. Tak segan pula mengusir Gaara yang suatu waktu mengajaknya pulang bersama. "Minggir, anak panda. Dia istriku. Tidak lihat, nama marganya Uchiha? Pergi dan cari saja wanita lain. Ini jatahku." ucap Sasuke kala itu, membuat Gaara melotot dan ia sendiri tersedak susu kotak rasa coklat kesukaannya.

Naruto masih merasa ini tidaklah nyata. Hatinya selalu menghangat karena sikap Sasuke, jantungnya bahkan berdebar sangat kencang saat Sasuke selalu berhasil mencuri ciuman darinya. Naruto takut, jika yang dia rasakan hanya akan berakhir menyakitkan.

"Naru! Sore ini akan ada tamu. Kau masak banyak ya. ah, masakkan juga pudding berbagai rasa. Tamunya termasuk anak- anak." Seru Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto yang tengah memasak. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sapu lantai, sedang tangan kirinya membawa kemonceng.

Sejujurnya Naruto ingin menegur, tetapi fikiran tentang perubahan sikap suaminya ini membuat ia urung dan hanya memandang Sasuke sedih. "Sasuke, aku ingin bicara."

"Nanti saja, Naruto. Tamunya sudah hampir datang. Aku akan bersihkan ruang tamu dan TV. Kau focus saja memasak. Kalau capek, aku akan bantu."

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto memanggil suaminya yang telah beranjak. Membuat pria muda itu menoleh memandang Naruto heran. Tetapi, Sasuke segera mengerti bahwa gadis itu memang ingin berbicara serius. Dan Sasuke tahu, apa yang akan mereka bicarakan nanti.

Di dekatinya gadis itu, kemudian menunduk dan mengecup ringan bibir ranum milik istrinya. Kebiasaannya sejak seminggu ini. "Bersabarlah. Akan ku jelaskan semua yang ingin kau tahu. Tetapi setelah tamu- tamu kita nanti pulang."

Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah suaminya, terlihat bahagia. Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

.

.

.

"Hai, Naru- chan. Kita bertemu lagi. Kenalkan, mereka keluargaku."

Gadis bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruto itu mematung. Memandang seorang pria yang ia kenal sebagai pacar suaminya itu berdiri di depan pintu apartement- nya bersama seorang wanita cantik dan dua orang bocah cilik termasuk balita.

Fikirannya terasa kosong, bahkan setelah Sasuke menyambut mereka dan memeluk Tetsu sambil memanggilnya "Tetsu- niisan." Naruto masih saja tidak mengerti. Apakah tetsu itu sudah berkeluarga? Bukankah Sasuke dan tetsu berpacaran? Apa selama ini mereka menjalani backstreet? Selingkuh?

Kenapa tiba- tiba kepalanya pusing dan ia ingin menangis. Apa wanita ada, memang untuk di sakiti. Sial, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Naru- chan sedang apa?, tidak usah repot- repot begitu." Sebuah suara ramah menyapa gendang telinganya. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang mendekat ke arahnya. Saat ini ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk menyambut tamu- tamunya, tamu Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak kok. Ini tidak merepotkan."

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Kamu pintar memasak ya, Sasuke pasti betah makan di rumah."

"Ehehe.." Naruto tertawa canggung. Ia memandang wanita bernama Sato itu cukup lama.

"Aku kaget lho, waktu Tetsu- kun bilang Sasuke sudah menikah. Dulu dia pernah di sakiti, dan jadi pasif kalau ada cewek yang suka dengannya. Tapi sepertinya traumanya sudah sembuh ya."

"Eh?" Gadis bersurai pirang itu tercenung. Ia hanya mampu terdiam menanggapi ucapan wanita di depannya. Bahkan setelah ucapan berikutnya, ia melupakan gorengannya.

"Dia sampai mengaku gay saat ditembak cewek. Dan Suamiku pasti jadi senjatanya. Dasar! Jenius dari mana coba?"

.

.

.

Keduanya berdiri di pelataran parkir apartement, mengantarkan kepulangan Tetsu dan keluarga kecilnya. Besok mereka akan pindah ke otto karena Tetsu telah dipromosikan. Sehingga Sasuke menyarankan untuk makan malam ditempat mereka hari ini.

Ucapan Sato tadi sudah cukup membuat hati naruto lega. Suaminya bukan gay. Tetapi ia masih butuh penjelasan. Hanya saja gadis itu tidak akan memaksa, ia menghormati Sasuke sebagai suaminya. Maka ia akan menunggu sampai Sasuke mempercayainya sepenuh hati.

Yang jelas, sekarang Naruto tahu, bahwa Tetsu adalah kakak angkat Sasuke setelah Itachi_ kakak kandung Sasuke_ meninggal di usia 6 tahun karena lemah jantung. Dan kini menikah dengan wanita berada, serta hidup bahagia. Yeah, Happy ending memang selalu melegakan.

"Jangan senyum- senyum sendirian, Naru. Kau membuatku takut."

"Iyaaaa, suamikuuu."

"Naru.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak sedang kerasukankan?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat, senyumnya masih merekah dibibir penuhnya.

"Aku cuma ingin memeluk lenganmu, Sasuke."

"Baik. Tapi nanti aku mau ambil jatah malam pertama kita ya, bolehkan?."

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengan suara gedebuk, karena Naruto sukses tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Satu lagi, Sasuke juga tengah menyiapkan hatinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis di sampingnya, gadis yang dicintainya. Ah ya, Istrinya

The End

Haahhhh… akhirnya bisa saya selesaikan juga. Saya harap ini tidak mengecewakan, maafkan saya juga karena sepertinya feelnya kurang greget, pembaca yang terhormat!

Soal masa lalu Sasuke juga, nggak saya bahas di sini. Saya takut nanti malah terkesan hurt atau angst. Hehe, inikan drama romance.

Nah, nah, ada yang berkenan meninggalkan review- nya untuk saya?

.

.

.

Sebelum itu, saya ingin balas- balas review dulu.. (^_^)/

Fitriis185 : Nggak tersakiti kok.. Cuma jalan menuju Happy End. Di sinikan yang 'sakit' Sasuke. Hehehhe

Aiko Vallery : Iniiiihh udah lanjuuutt … haha, makasih revienya. Juga 'Ganbatte' nya, meresap sampai ke hati..

Arum Junnie : Suka tidak ya? Ini udah kejawab, tehehehe.. makasih reviewnya~

Choikim1310 : Iyaa, kalau kebanyakan Chapter takut nggak sempat nerusin, keburu moodnya hilang..

Pedofillgila : Sasuke yang bilang, makanya segera dinikahkan itu, Sasukenya..

IntanPandini85 : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, makasih reviewnya

ShaphirOnyx Namiuchimaki : apakah Naru terlihat kasihan di chap ini? Hehe

Danaraljapamu : Makasih atas komentarnya, semoga chap ini juga lumayan untuk dibaca.. hehehe (^_^)

Rin SafOnyx : Adelia kan ini? Wah, ganti penname ya.. Jangan 'senpai', aduh~ saya masih amatir lho.. panggilnya Be aja.. soal gaara, maafkan saya, dia Cuma muncul sekilas di sini.. jangan marah ya..

Noe Himura : Makasih reviewnya, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan..

Dan Harpa : Udah di next nih.. anda tetap mau reviewkan? Hehehe

Namikazehyunli : oke! Ini dilanjut. Review ya..

Aoi Itsuka : begitulah kiranya.. ini sudah dilanjut.. makasih reviewnya.

SFN Yourstory : Happy End kok.. saya belum sanggup buat Sad End seperti Luke.. makasih ya

Vipra : tentu saja sudah terjawab.. terimakasih sudah menyukainya, smg chap ini tidak mengecewakan anda

Oka : makasih makasih makasiih sekali, sudah bersabar menunggu.. di sini sudah terjawabkan sasu cemburu sama siapa? Hehehe

Sekali lagi "ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS!" buat semua yang sudah me- review, Fav maupun Follow. Sekali lagi saya harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan Endingnya..

Akhir kata "Sampai jumpa" di cerita lainnya. Ttd : B Broke (Bukan Luke Lukas)


End file.
